As The World Falls Down
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: When Zero and Yuuki meet each other again. He's supposed to kill her. But he never succeeds. History is bound to repeat itself... Until now?


This is just a short side ficlet. I'm writing it to take a short little break from the Luxe. This will come out soon. Don't worry, I won't forget. I make a commitment to finish EVERYTHING I start. This is a one-shot, and I'd appreciate it if you guys could review it.

I don't own. All rights are to Matsuri Hino, LaLa, Hana to Yume, TV Tokyo, SonyMusic, and Viz Media

__________________

_Now? _He stood, unmoving, staring at the prey before him.

_Here? _She was still too, staring back at him. Her crimson eyes looked deep into his. He raised his right arm, his gun arm. The arm was all but empty, holding everything he cared for. No… that wasn't true. He cared for her. That wasn't completely true either. It was more than 'care'. It was love, hate, every emotion, and it was all for her. Yet he stood little more than ten feet across from her, with his gun raised towards her heart. She smiled gently. That smile turned him to a small child again. Her smile melted his icy heart, taking all sense of distrust and all pain he had ever felt away from him.

_What a twisted woman. _He tried to justify murdering her with his bare hands. He was already carrying sins, if it could show; his hands would be covered with the blood of his brethren, his court, his true love, his enemies. Now it would hold the ashes of the woman he cared for deep into his soul. He couldn't think like his. It was making killing her hard!

_20 years since I promised her. _The time passed by, not touching the female in front of him. Her hair was even longer, brushing her knees. She was a little bit taller, and the clothing that she wore was loose, meant for the indoors. She had to have come outside for the air.

_This time, I will kill her. _He took a step closer, and she took a step back.

"You still want to kill me?" her voice was unwavering, shaking through his bones like an electric pulse. Her voice… oh her voice. It bound him, more than Shizuka's had. She was poison to him. She wouldn't be anything but a forgotten memory soon.

"I promised I would. I never break a promise, Yuuki," his pale silver eyes gazed warningly, as he took the safety off of his anti-vampire gun. He would savor killing her.

"I recall a few times," she whispered softly, she was trying to ease the tension. He took one of his heavy steps towards her; she took a single silent one back. The snow separated under her bare feet as she shifted her weight uneasily.

"How's Kuran?" he asked her. He was not yet ready to kill her. _What has she done, all these years? _"Did you two consummate your filthy, incestuous marriage?"

"We haven't gotten married," she whispered, "Not for many years to come," she added. A fire blazed in Zero's eyes.

"Why did you have to choose him?" he whispered, suddenly letting his thoughts come through in his pained voice.

"I was born to choose him," she stated clearly, a sad smile took over her kind face.

_Why does she have to make that face!?_

"You could have chosen me, you could have stopped him, you could have…" his voice trailed off, getting caught in his throat. He was choking back tears. He felt his throat tighten, his muscles stiffen. He was sure his eyes and neck were redder than blood.

"Have you been starving yourself? That isn't good for you, Zero," Yuuki scolded him, lightly. She took a few steps forward, as she watched him drop his gun, and hold his throat. She took the gun, emptying the bullets into her hand and crushing them into small pieces in the snow. She dropped the Bloody Rose in the snow, and it was soon buried under the falling, frozen rain. "You're going to die Zero. And I hope that you will fulfill your life, the way you wanted to," she kissed his cheek, and a gust of cold air blew by exposing Yuuki's neck to his eyes.

_She's torturing me! _He couldn't stop himself, leading into his old habits. If it was any more possible, his eyes turned an even more predatory red. He viciously sunk his fangs into her neck, sating his thirst with her life form. He was greedily draining her of her life. He wanted to kill her, but not like this! _Too much! _He thought, trying to pry his fangs from her neck.

He finally found the will, and unhinged his fangs from her veins, and fell backwards, panting as though he had been stifled breath for years. She touched his cheek, sending shivers down his all-too-willing spine. He couldn't help his breath hitching. He couldn't fight the urge.

_Stop yourself! _But he couldn't. The past was re-working its self. Her wounds were gone, though the skin was still a lighter color than the rest. He brought his fists to her face, clenching her cheeks, and ripping her violently towards him. It was a kiss. It was a violent and most passionate kiss, one to share between lovers, not enemies. Yuuki sat, not moving as he showed his true affections to her.

When he pulled away she had tears in her eyes. A new presence was behind him. One he loathed, and one he was forced to bow down to.

"Hello, your _majesty_," he spat at him. He ignored the ex-human, and picked up Yuuki, pulling her into his arms. His eyes matched her, his hair, even his facial features. Kuran Kaname. The one person he could never win against. The one person that he really needed dead, so he could have her back, was the one person whom he would never defeat. Yuuki, being gentle gave one final glance before she was taken away by her brother.

History was still repeating its self.

And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_

This story took a little over 25 minutes to write. I did my best for proofing. My mom's laptop doesn't do the automatic spell check thingy were it underlines all the mistakes, so I had to keep doing spell check over and over. Now I have a serious migraine, so I'm gonna go fix that. Later guys! Don't forget to review!


End file.
